Estuve y estaré, porque te amo
by BeAlright
Summary: "—Ey, ¿qué piensas de las personas homosexuales?" "—Pues, no me gustaría tener un amigo gay" "—Soy gay, Sasuke" "—Es broma, ¿verdad?" Rió herido, sin que él lo supiera. "—Sí, lo es" .Déjame contarte una historia, pero no te prometo un final feliz, porque no siempre existen...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

Déjame contarte una historia, pero no te prometo un final feliz, porque no siempre existen...

.

.

.

Eran amigos desde que empezaron la Secundaria, los años pasaron y eventualmente llegó el tiempo de ir a la Universidad. Ya no eran niños. Habían crecido, y ambos lo sabían.

Solían ser los mejores amigos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. En resumen, eran inseparables. ¿Pero _qué_ fue lo que cambió? Uno de ellos se enamoró, y el otro sufrió.

«_Ey, ¿qué piensas de las personas homosexuales?»_

Fue la pregunta que algún tiempo atrás le hizo. Él levemente soltó una sutil risa.

_«Pues, no me gustaría tener un amigo gay»_

Se obligó a sonreír. _Debía_ haberlo esperado; porque él era un casanova, un mujeriego, homofóbico, pero aún así se había enamorado de él.

_«Pues, soy gay, Sasuke»_

_«Es broma, ¿verdad?__»_

Rió herido, sin que él lo supiera.

_«Sí, lo es»_

.

.

.

El viento soplaba levemente en aquella estación. Era verano, todos morían de calor y no había ninguna brisa que les refrescara.

En aquella ocasión, habían decidido ir a la playa. Ellos, y _'amigas'_ de él.

—¡Ooi! Ya quiero que lleguemos —exclamó excitado; a decir verdad, había sido un tiempo desde que salieron juntos.

—Supongo. Realmente me da igual —contestó, frío como siempre.

El rubio sonrió. Sasuke nunca cambiaría su carácter ni en un millón de años; eso era algo que siempre le atrajo, su personalidad.

Luego de la breve charla ninguno dijo nada más. El calor era sofocante, así que aprovecharon para quitarse sus remeras.

—¡Saasuke! —gritaron varias de las chicas que les acompañaban, tirándosele encima. Naruto sintió celos, sin embargo, no estaba en posición de decir nada.

Sin ningún comentario más de su parte, se retiró a la cabaña en la que pasarían la noche. Afortunadamente, Sasuke compartiría habitación con él. O eso esperaba, ya que conocía a la perfección a su amigo, y sabía que, lo más probable sería que aquella noche _no_ apareciera. Dormiría en otra habitación, pero _no_ en la suya.

Durmió, hasta que sintió un leve movimiento cerca suyo. Sus sentidos despertaron al igual que él.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, duerme.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué regresas a esta hora? —esta vez se dio vuelta, quedando de frente con el moreno.

—¿Acaso eres mi esposa? —comentó sarcástico—. No soy un ángel, Naruto, fui a divertirme con las chicas.

—Oh, ya veo...

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada más. Naruto lo sabía, la diversión de la que Sasuke hablaba siempre la tenía con diferentes chicas, de diferentes edades y países. Porque él era así, veía la vida de esa forma: para él, todo era diversión.

.

.

.

Una vez había encontrado al chico _in fraganti _con una mujer casada a plena luz del día. Minutos después llegó el marido del la chica y el moreno no terminó muy bien, luego se enteró que se habían divorciado y ella había ido en busca de Sasuke; claro que él la había rechazado, _como hacía con todas_.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le había dicho ese día, frustrado.

—¿Tengo que darte explicaciones? —contraatacó—. Ya te lo había dicho, Naruto, deja de comportarte como una mujer. Como mi esposa. No lo eres.

Su corazón dolió. El moreno era cruel, **muy** cruel. Él jamás consideraba los sentimientos de los demás, ni siquiera se molestaba en aceptarlos, simplemente los tiraba sin comprenderlos.

... En otra ocasión sucedió lo mismo, pero Naruto ya no quiso preguntar ni molestarse en saber los detalles. Sabía que saldría herido.

.

.

.

_«__**Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte**__» -_Peeta Mellark.

Existió una noche en la que no pudo dormir pasada la media noche. Había soñado, soñado con Sasuke y su casamiento. Soñó que tenía una feliz mujer, y se olvidaba de él.

Un sentimiento muy parecido al dolor le agobió. Su pecho comenzó a doler y lágrimas a bajar por sus mejillas.

"_¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así? ¿Por qué nací hombre?" _Eran sus pensamientos diariamente. Sin saberlo, él lo único que hacía era hundirse cada vez más en su propio sufrimiento.

Sonrió al recordar que esa noche llamó a Sasuke en la madrugada, para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y todo lo relacionado al amor. Indirectamente, por supuesto.

Él creo que jamás podría superar la pérdida de su primer amor. Porque en este mundo, casarse significa perder; y él no quería eso.

.

.

.

Una noche habían salido a un club. Sasuke inmediatamente encontró a una mujer con la cual pasar el rato, sin embargo Naruto quedó mirándole fijamente toda la noche. Memorizó cada expresión que hicieron. Ambos. Tanto ella como Sasuke.

Horas más tarde, como era propio del pelinegro, luego de palabras y mentiras de amor, llevó a la chica a un cuarto de hotel.

El rubio los siguió, en silencio.

Al amanecer ambos salieron tomados de la mano. A Naruto se le hizo extraño, pero no comentó nada.

.

.

.

Hacía meses que no veía a Sasuke. La Universidad se había puesto difícil, ya no tenían tiempo ni de respirar, además del hecho de que, su amigo le prestaba más atención a las mujeres que a él. O eso creía.

Un día tocaron timbre a la puerta de su casa. Él enseguida salió, y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Sasuke sonriente; y junto a él, una bella mujer de cabellera rosa. "_¿Acaso es la misma del hotel?"_ Pensó "_No, imposible. Sasuke no es de esos_"

Los hizo pasar.

—Naruto —llamó el moreno. El chico miró con el signo de interrogación plasmado en su rostro—. Tengo... tenemos —se corrigió— algo importante que decirte

¿Acaso será...?

—Me casaré

_¿Qué?_...

Sintió cómo su corazón había explotado en mil pedazos. Inmensas ganas de llorar le dieron, pero se contuvo y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones

.

.

.

Ahora Naruto se encuentra vestido de gala, con un lujoso traje. Era el padrino, Sasuke personalmente se lo había pedido aquel día.

Sakura era el nombre de la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, tenía veinte años y era dos años menor que ellos.

"—_El día que fuimos al club la conocí_ —había comenzado su explicación el moreno, sin que nadie se lo pidiese—_. Luego de una noche en el hotel comenzamos a hablarnos más, y eventualmente nos enamoramos _—sonrió.

—_Me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor, Sasuke_ —sonrió. Y con lágrimas en los ojos repitió:— _Felicitaciones. Espero que seas feliz._

—_Gracias, lo seré._"

Llegó el momento de salir, tenía que ir a la boda. Con la frente en alto fue donde Sasuke y le abrazó, esta vez se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas.

«_Sasuke Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa..._?

-**Acepto**_»_

Sasuke...

¿Por qué eres así?

¿No te das cuenta que te amo?

.

.

.

De aquella noche Naruto desapareció. Y finalmente, varios años habían pasado.

Sasuke vivió felizmente casado. Nunca le fue infiel a su mujer, y siguiendo su camino tuvo descendencia: tres hermosos niños y dos mujeres. Su vida con Sakura era armoniosa, perfecta. Se podría decir que era la envidia de muchos matrimonios, ya que nunca habían tenido una pelea.

¿Y Naruto...?

Él trató, de veras que lo había intentado. Pero nunca pudo superar el casamiento de Sasuke, nunca aceptó que lo había perdido. Una semana después de la llegada del primer hijo de su mejor amigo, él se suicidó.

_«Ey, Sasuke, si llego a morir no me olvides._

—_¿Por qué te olvidaría?_

_Te casaste..._

—_¿Y por ello te olvidaré?_

_Supongo..._

—_Eres idiota, Naruto. Somos mejores amigos, nunca te olvidaría._

_Gracias... te aprecio mucho, Sasuke._

—_Hmp. Igual yo, idiota»_

"**Nunca guardes tus sentimientos, porque, quién sabe, quizás nunca seas capaz de decirlos"**


End file.
